With the continuous development of the communication industry, functions of a mobile terminal have been greatly expanded, gradually from the original single function of calling to multimedia functions integrating voice, data, image, music and so on. Mobile terminals generally can be divided into feature phones and smart phones. A smart phone includes the basic function of a feature phone and further has the following features: an open operating system, expandability of hardware and software, and enabling of secondary development by a third party.
With the rapid development of the handhold communication device market, a mobile phone gradually has more and more functions. At present, a mobile phone is no longer a handhold device merely for voice communication, but an embedded communication platform which integrates the auxiliary functions of short message, multimedia message, Internet access and mobile office. A mobile phone which integrates these functions is called a smart phone. In recent years, the operating speed and the functions of embedded processors have been greatly improved, so that many applications, which could only be implemented on a Personal Computer (PC) previously, can be implemented on a handhold device now. The popular features of the mobile phone models newly launched or to be launched includes touch screen, digital camera capable of automatic focus and embedded with GPS positioning information, Three Dimensional (3D) quick GPS navigation, mobile TV, 3D game, video message, email, Near Field Communication (NFC) mobile payment, High Definition (HD) video play, High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), virtual big-screen display and desktop Internet browser.
Meanwhile, since wireless communication networks under different standards exist in the native and different foreign countries, dual mode, even multi-mode mobile phones emerge to facilitate users to freely switch between the communication manners under the different standards on a same mobile phone. A smart phone, in terms of hardware, generally consists of an application processor and a wireless modem. For a dual-mode or multi-mode mobile terminal, the number of the wireless modem would increase accordingly.
At present, a popular type of dual-mode digital mobile communication terminals is dual-mode digital mobile communication terminal enabling CDMA and GSM. However, following drawbacks lie within the prior art in implementing the dual-mode digital mobile communication terminal enabling CDMA and GSM:
1) an interface for use by a user and an interface for system debugging and downloading are arranged respectively, thus there are many interfaces; the interface for use by a user can not be used for the system debugging or program downloading for a certain wireless module; while the interface for the system debugging and downloading is usually used only during the development stage and is removed during the mass production stage; in this way, it is generally needed to re-weld the debugging and downloading interface when a fault mobile phone is maintained in the after-sale service stage, which may cause inconvenience to some extent.
2) the interface for use by a user and the interface for system debugging and downloading usually have repeated function or repeated signal definitions, and the debugging and downloading of some modules even have to be performed by means of extra test points, such that each interface can not be used to the greatest extent, and the limited interfaces are unable to perform program downloading, debugging information printing, radio calibration and so on in various application states under dual-mode wireless standards.
3) in the case of various voice application states in the dual modes, it is difficult for the voice switching between handhold, earphone, hand-free and Bluetooth to be performed seamlessly, and the user usually needs to repeatedly perform manual switch on a UI interface, or the switching is not smooth enough, resulting in a certain delay, and thus the user experience is poor.
4) the hardware compatibility of dual-mode dual-standby machines enabling CDMA and GSM with dual-mode single-standby machines enabling CDMA and GSM can not be achieved.